


Whiplash

by stxrrynoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrrynoir/pseuds/stxrrynoir
Summary: An AU in which Marinette has fallen in love with Chat Noir, but she’s too afraid of rejection to admit it to herself. (lots of angst/a lil fluff)





	Whiplash

“You know, most people don’t like it when masked men break into their rooms steal things.” Marinette felt a coy smile tugging at her lips, as she stood at the top of her stairs, having caught Chat Noir in the act of stealing a freshly baked cookie off of the plate on her desk. The cat just grinned, and slipped the rest of the cookie into his mouth. Marinette shook her head, but she couldn’t hold back the smile that appeared on her face. 

Just minutes before Chat had shown up, Marinette had been in a terrible mood. Her whole day couldn’t have been worse. Firstly, Marinette woke up late because of the late akuma attack the night before. She arrived to school late, again, with none of her homework completed. Then Alya had the brilliant idea for Marinette to ask Adrien out on a date. After almost a full thirty seconds of incoherent stuttering, Marinette finally spoke a sentence that remotely sounded like “Dinner with me, you are date...?” Adrien had chuckled softly, before looking down at his hands. Marinette should have seen this coming, but even now as she was watching a movie with Chat, she felt the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. In a very un-Adrien-like move, he rejected her with no other explanation than ‘You’re one of my best friends Marinette. I don’t like you that way.’

Those words shattered her heart into thousands of little pieces. It didn’t seem at all like Adrien to reject her so bluntly with no regard to her feelings. So she did the only thing she could think to do: she laughed. And laughed. Laughed to cover up the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. And Adrien, who was always totally oblivious, believed her. Marinette hasn’t seen Adrien since, and she doesn’t know if she’ll ever be able to face him again. 

Marinette snapped out of her thoughts, when Chat began to purr, as he nuzzled his face in Marinette’s neck affectionately. She smiled warmly at him, fighting to hold back the tears in her eyes. Chat was in a good mood, and she certainly didn’t want to ruin his night. She shifted her gaze from Chat up to her computer screen, which was playing some sci-fi movie with cat people. Kinda like Planet of the Apes, but not. Marinette chuckled at it. Even Chat’s favorite movie involved cats. It was fitting. 

“You’re so purrrfect to snuggle up to, Marinette.” She loved the way her name left his mouth. She wanted him to say it again and again. Marinette let herself forget about Adrien for a moment, and enjoy this moment with Chat. These moments were rare, but so special. 

But as Ladybug she had vowed to keep him safe. This... growing more attached to her partner, was wrong. What if he found out she was Ladybug? What if he was akumatized again? Then he would know who she was and could use that against her. Chat would never consciously try to hurt her, but what if he’s not thinking straight? Marinette stood for a moment, shocking Chat who stood up to meet her. 

“Is something wrong, kitten?” She flinched at the once endearing nickname. Now it just filled her gut with fear. She had to stop this. Now. 

“I’m sorry,” she paused, choking back tears for the umpteenth time that night. “I... have to go.” Marinette booked it down the stairs, leaving a stunned Chat Noir in her bedroom. She couldn’t force back the tears any longer, so she collapsed onto the stairs leading down to the bakery, sobs wracking her body. First Adrien, now Chat. Marinette started to believe she was incapable of requited love. 

It was a fleeting thought, but Marinette had noticed it. Requited love. Chat Noir. The puns. The nighttime conversations under the stars. The movie nights. Him. 

The realization hit her like a brick wall. All the air she had been gasping for left her body, and she was so shocked, she had stopped crying. She had fallen in love with Chat Noir. Marinette wanted to say it had happened on accident, but looking back, she realized it definitely was not an accident. Since that first night on her balcony, he had visited her often, and they grew close. He would let her vent about Adrien, and in return Chat would gush about Ladybug. Often times, Marinette would secretly blush due to the things he would say about her, but she promised herself that she wouldn’t fall for him. But the person he was around her, the way he truly cared about her opinions and feelings... She was frustrated she hadn’t seen it coming sooner. Then her mind drifted back to Adrien, and she realized her mistake. She had been so caught up with Adrien, that she hadn’t noticed the person right in front of her. She sighed, before willing herself to continue down the stairs. It doesn’t matter now. A personal relationship with Chat Noir is a disaster waiting to happen. Until Hawkmoth is defeated, she can’t take any risks. She doesn’t want anything to happen to the cat she loves. 

~~~ 

Adrien wanted to chase after her, but the way she ran away from him reminded him of the idiotic way he had rejected Marinette. He felt awful the way he had turned her down, and even though she tried to laugh it off, Adrien could clearly see how much he had hurt her. The fact that Marinette had finally gotten the courage to actually ask him on a date threw him for a loop. Instead of politely rejecting her or being honest about his feelings for another (Ladybug), he just threw her under the bus. Like a complete idiot. He knew he had ruined things between them, but something brought him to her window wearing the mask he’d found himself more used to hiding behind. He felt as if he needed to visit her one last time, but when he got there it only made him realize what a grave mistake he’d made. 

Marinette deserved so much better than him, and he realizes this now. Adrien was too scared of hurting her, that he accidentally hurt her so much more. And now she ran away from him, as Chat. Then a part of him began to scream to follow her and to fix your stupid mistakes before he loses her forever. And this time, he followed his heart and not his head. 

He raced down the stairs, and wound up in her kitchen. He was surprised to see no one home. Her parents must’ve gone out tonight. He turned to see her front door open slightly, and he deduced she had headed down to the bakery. He made sure to shut the door behind him as he jogged after her, but he didn’t find her. Now in the bakery, he got a sick feeling in his stomach. She wasn’t here either. Now outside, Chat began his search.

Marinette wiped her tear-stained eyes, as she hid in an alleyway about a block from her house. Chat had passed over her head about five minutes earlier, and she was contemplating whether or not to transform. She knew she was at risk of being targeted by the akumas, but she was at war with herself. Ladybug or Marinette. She wasn’t sure who she wanted to be to face Chat. Chat was in love with Ladybug, and it would break her heart to see the way he looked at her, because she couldn’t risk him finding out her identity. Or vise versa. But Marinette was a broken hearted, puffy-eyed mess who was in love with Chat. At least as Ladybug she could hide behind a mask. 

“Marinette.” Marinette brought her eyes up to Tikki, who looked just as sad as Marinette felt. The kwami hugged Marinette’s cheek, and Marinette fought back more tears that threatened to stream down her face. “I know you’re scared. But things will work out alright in the end. I promise.” Marinette shook her head, unable to trust the kwami. 

“I can’t Tikki. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if he got hurt because of me.” Marinette transformed before the kwami could say anything else, and now as Ladybug, Marinette began the search for her partner. 

Chat was worried sick about Marinette. He couldn’t find her anywhere, and every second he grew more and more remorseful. It was because of him that he was in this situation. He just wanted to fix everything. He wished Timebreaker would return and bring him back in time so he could stop himself from rejecting the girl he had fallen in love with. He still loves Ladybug, but after she had admitted that her heart belonged to another, it was never the same. Then he met Marinette. She was amazing. Kind, thoughtful, with a heart of gold. And she was brave, and utterly selfless. She was everything Ladybug is and even more. Finally admitting to himself that he was in love with her, just broke his heart. If only he hadn’t ruined everything.

“Chaton?” He jumped at the sound, and turned to see Ladybug standing just over his shoulder. Instinctively his heart skipped a beat when he saw her, but he had more pressing issues.

“I need your help,” Chat grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. He noticed they were hinged with red, and he could see the remnants of tears on her cheeks. “I was stupid and hurt a friend’s feelings. And she ran off, and now I can’t find her anywhere. Please help me look.”

“Marinette?” Chat was shocked that Ladybug knew before he even had a chance to tell her. He just nodded, his eyes falling to look at his shoes. 

“I really messed up. And she’s torn up about it.”

“She’s safe. I found her on a bench in the park. She’s at home. She told me to relay a message to you.” Ladybug wasn’t looking at him, and Chat could hear a quaver in her voice. It was strange to see Ladybug acting this way. Something was very off. 

“Are you alright, milady?” Ladybug still refused to look at him, her eyes drifting from her feet, to the sky over his shoulder, to her hands, and the pattern repeated. 

“I-I’m fine, Chat. M-Marinette said that it’s not your fault.” 

“I’m gonna go back and talk to her. She can tell me that in person.” Chat took out his baton to vault off the rooftop, but Ladybug’s yo yo wound around his torso and held him there. 

“NO!” She shouted much too loudly, as she pulled him back towards her. “She... uh, wanted to be alone.” 

“You’re acting strangely, milady. Are you sure you’re alright?” That’s when the first tear slipped from under her mask. Chat watched as it slid down her cheek, until Ladybug swiped it away with her free hand. 

“I...” She paused as if to say she’s fine, but then she slumped, letting go of the yoyo holding Chat in place. “Please stop calling me milady.” 

“What?” In an attempt to cheer her up, he threw on his goofiest smile, and patted her shoulder. “Would you prefer bugaboo?” Ladybug sighed, and Chat could tell he wasn’t helping, but dammit he hated seeing her this way and he would do anything to see her smile again. 

“Please?” She sounded so heartbroken, and all she said was please. Her voice cracked, and she turned away from him.

“La-”

“I am... sorry. For hurting you.” She sniffled, finally turning her eyes to meet his. “I never meant to fall in love with you,” And Chat’s mouth fell open in utter shock. ‘Ladybug is in love with me.’ Chat’s brain and heart were racing. Half of him was so ecstatic that Ladybug loves him and the other half was angry because she still didn’t want him. “We’re partners. And with Hawkmoth still out there. We can’t risk anything. If you got hurt-“

“That’s my choice to make.” Chat grabbed Ladybug’s hand, and squeezed it lightly. “I’ll always be there to protect you,” He paused a small smile on his face as he brought Ladybug’s hand up to kiss it softly. “I’d kill for you.” Ladybug giggled, a small smile breaking onto her face. 

“Yeah, uh, let’s not.” She laughed, before pulling Chat into an embrace. He hugged her back, holding her tightly because he knew she needed it. They stayed there for a long time, neither speaking for a long time. Marinette could feel Chat’s heart racing, and she knew he could feel her own racing as well. This was new territory for her. “I’ve been in love with a guy for a really long time.” Marinette spoke, and Chat looked down at her, listening intently. It was a quality she, Marinette, loved about him. 

“He was kind. He didn’t get annoyed by my nervous stuttering. He was patient with me, and I gave him my lucky charm and he... kept it.” Chat began to put things together, and his heart jumped into his throat. “But one day. He wasn’t kind. He-“

“Feels awful about the way he treated you.” Chat interrupted her, stepping away from her, giving her space. 

“Wha-“ She started, but he just pulled out the charm Marinette had given her all that time ago, and held it out to her.

“I’m sorry Marinette.” Ladybug physically jumped a foot away from him, her eyes as wide as saucers. 

“But I... that, you... A-Adrien?!” Her voice came out as a high-pitched squeak, and Adrien just rubbed the back of his neck a tense smile on his lips.

“I’m so sorry milady. I was so caught up in my feelings for Lad- uh, you. That when you confessed to me as Marinette I panicked. I would never consciously hurt you. I... hope you can forgive me one day.” Adrien detransformed, and held out Marinette’s lucky charm to her. She just stared at the boy in front of her and she couldn’t name all of the emotions she felt. 

There was anger, sadness, and above that... pure fear. But by far the most prominent feeling was love. It was obvious he cared for her, but she was still angry with him. She detransformed, and Adrien seemed surprised by her, even though he knew it was her underneath that mask. She reached into her purse and pulled out the charm Adrien had made for her, and held it out. 

“I can’t believe you kept it. After what I put you through.” Adrien breathed out in awe, and his breath hitched when she began to walk towards him. He stood frozen, until she stood a foot away from, but her face held no emotion. Then she landed a roundhouse kick straight to the stomach. Even without the mask, she was extremely strong and she knocked all the air out of him. He groaned, curling into a ball, holding his stomach gingerly.

“That was for lying, breaking my heart, and for being an oblivious idiot.”

“Okay, I deserved that.” Adrien flinched as Marinette walked up to where he was lying on the roof, crouched down, grabbed his chin and smiled. 

“And this is for everything else.” Then she brought her lips down to his and kissed him gently. This wasn’t their first kiss. Chat has kissed Ladybug so many times, and Marinette has kissed Chat a few times as well, but this one was different. For starters, no one was hiding behind a mask this time. And this time they weren’t holding themselves back for fear of losing the one they love. Marinette pulled away first, and Adrien could see her cheeks were bright pink. Adrien felt like he had whiplash. Marinette had winded him twice in the course of one minute. He grinned lovingly at his Lady. He leaned up to kiss her again, but she pushed him away. “I’m still angry at you, Chaton.” Then she was gone.


End file.
